The outcome
by TheLineCero
Summary: Ir por el mal camino es un hecho fundamental para aprender. Pero, ¿cuándo te das cuenta de que has tomado una mala desición? [1.Epilogue. 2. Story. 3. Outcome.]
1. Haizaki: Deja de fingir

Serie: One life, one story.

Rating: T {Lenguaje soez}.

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de todos estos músculos.

* * *

**Haizaki:** _Deja de fingir._

Lo hacía de puta madre.

Tenía una lengua caliente, jugosa y suave que se enroscaba por el tronco de mi polla hasta intentar estrangularme la punta. Después succionaba, tragándose los restos de saliva tibia que iba dejando atrás y el pre-semen que me robaba a la fuerza. No bastándole con eso, volvía a descender, siguiendo con los labios entreabiertos un par de surcos venosos antes de tirar de la piel y rozarme con los dientes, provocándome un escalofrío de gusto que me hacía gemir.

Lo vi después apoyarse en uno de mis muslos y bajar la cabeza, haciéndome cosquillas en la ingle cuando pretendió meterse mis huevos en la boca. Jadeé, gruñendo, y le empujé la cabeza para poder mientras frotarme entre el hueco del ojo y la nariz.

Con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido a tener una técnica de la hostia. O puede que simplemente le viniese de serie y yo me la estuviese perdiendo, vete tú a saber. El caso es que, si lo hacía con ganas, podía correrme un par de veces seguidas en una tarde sin ningún problema, y aquella no sería la excepción.

—Sube —le ordené, relamiéndome antes de peinarle el largo flequillo hacia atrás con los dedos. Con ese aspecto que tenía ahora era como estar dentro de una escena porno; con la guarra de turno comiéndotela mientras te mira. E incluso aunque no me mire, el efecto sigue siendo el mismo: me calienta. Su boca _me pone_. Tanto que cada vez que me la chupaba me obligaba a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un suspiro húmedo, a la vez que le colocaba una mano en la nuca y echaba la cadera hacia delante, buscando más.

Me dio un manotazo y me lanzó una mirada llena de ira que le devolví. Ya te lo he dicho, gilipollas; vete a mirar mal a tu puta madre.

Lo cogí de ambos lados de la mandíbula y le embestí la garganta, que me frenó cuando llegué al tope. Utilicé las piernas para evitar que se revolviese y se apartase usando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y volví a hacerlo. Se le tensó la tráquea cuando tuvo un par de arcadas, y gran parte de la saliva que se le acumulaba se le derramaba por el mentón hasta caer en la ropa. Me arañó los antebrazos, frunció el ceño e intentó empujarme por el pecho. Volvió a mirarme con rencor y un par de lágrimas forzadas en las esquinas del lacrimal.

—Que estés cabreado me la pela. Igual que me la ha venido pelando en todos estos años, Ryouta —se asfixió cuando volví a enterrársela más atrás de la campanilla, pudiendo ver perfectamente como aquel pedazo de carne duro le taponaba completamente la boca. Menuda imagen…—. Deja de fingir que no te gusta y cómetela. He quedado dentro de media hora.

El ritmo al que la saco y vuelvo a metérsela es una pasada. Bombeo con tantas ganas que sin darme cuenta he empezado a mover la cadera sobre la cama y busco un orgasmo que no tarda. Joder, es genial. A veces pienso si es posible que mi semen le salga por la nariz cuando me corro, ¡tiene que ser la polla ver eso!

—_¡Nfh-…!_ —me dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en el brazo y yo sólo lo empujé hasta que su nariz se hundió en el pelo rizado de mis ingles. Mi chico palpitó, soltando un primer chorro de semen que tuvo que tragarse a la fuerza, seguido del resto. ¡Dios! No me cansaré de esto…

Cuando me olvidé de soltarlo me dio un mordisco, haciéndome apartar las manos. Quiso apartarse rápido, escupir y coger aire, pero le levanté el mentón y le cerré la boca antes de que pudiese pensar en hacerlo.

—Trágatelo. Y esta vez no vomites. Hazlo. _Ya._

Medio minuto después cedía, porque empezaba a necesitar más el aire que su dignidad como hombre. Anda, no… Que la _dignidad_ se le había quedado por el camino mucho antes.


	2. Kuroko: ¿Con cuántas máscaras te tapas?

**Serie:** _One life, one story._

**Rating:** _T {lenguaje soez}._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de todos estos músculos._

* * *

**Kuroko:** _¿Con cuántas máscaras te tapas?_

Hay cosas que no cambian.

El profesor se ha olvidado de recoger mi ensayo. Es la tercera vez en lo que va de semana, y me hace pensar que si el paso del tiempo no ha conseguido hacerme destacar aunque fuese sólo un poco. Al parecer no es el caso, pues han sido tres de tres las veces que casi le ha dado un infarto al acercarme personalmente a su mesa para entregar mi trabajo.

El tiempo había pasado, y lo que fuimos ha evolucionado. Recuerdo graduaciones llenas de lágrimas y sonrisas, abrazos entre amigos que prometerían seguir siéndolo y una sensación de comodidad perpetua que sólo llegué a sentir plenamente con ellos. Los días como equipo quedaban ya muy atrás, pero no siento que el vínculo se haya desvanecido en absoluto. Muy al contrario, estoy verdaderamente agradecido de haber podido recuperar los que ya se rompiesen en un pasado aún más lejano, y el haber podido conseguir mis metas antes de empezar a esforzarme por mis sueños.

Si tuviera que elegir algo que me perturbase ahora, eso sería…

—¡Kurokocchi!

Kise-kun. Se ha dado prisa en alcanzarme por los pasillos que llevaban al jardín del campus y no tarda en invadir mi espacio personal. Podría decir que él es una de esas cosas que no han cambiado nada, pero mentiría. No es el mismo. En absoluto. No por el hecho de que se haya dejado crecer el pelo demasiado para mi gusto o ya no se junte con los demás cuando se le invita a jugar algún partido antes de la merienda: son sus ojos. Sus gestos y su manera de esquivar las conversaciones.

Hablando con la verdad, Kise-kun es arrogante. Lo era ya en Teiko y continuó siéndolo hasta que tengo memoria. Es uno de esos chicos que da una imagen tras la que esconde un ego inmenso y una repelente antipatía que muy pocos han visto. Pero hay una parte de él que se deteriora. Poco a poco al principio, pero formando un cambio gradual y espantoso que no puede dejar de preocuparme.

—No sabía que tenías clases por la mañana —me venía diciendo, caminando justo al lado mío.

—En realidad sólo he venido para darle el visto bueno al ensayo antes de entregarlo. Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun están durmiendo en mi casa después de haberse pasado bebiendo anoche y me molestaban sus ronquidos —la próxima vez no les abriré la puerta.

—Vaya, vaya, ¡parece divertido! Yo también quiero dormir en casa de Kurokocchi algún día.

—Ni hablar —corté inmediatamente. Aquellos dos ya eran lo suficientemente pesados…—. Además, ya casi no atiendes a nuestras llamadas. Y nunca apareces cuando quedamos.

—Ya, bueno… —apartó la vista, y la sonrisa que esbozó entonces no me convenció ni de lejos. Estoy un poco cansado de intentar leer dentro de él, e irritante o no, es un amigo. Me detuve, casi saliendo de las dependencias de la universidad.

—¿Qué está pasando, Kise-kun? —busqué entonces las respuestas directamente—. Hace mucho que no siento estar hablando _contigo_; con el tú que solías ser. Y no soy sólo yo, muchos han notado que estás cada vez más distante.

Él caminó un par de pasos más y se detuvo, sin girarse, antes de encoger los hombros y hacer un amago de girar la cabeza.

—¿Distante? _Quizás_ —que me mirase con una sonrisa desoladoramente fingida me impactó—. Pero creo que estoy en el lugar que me corresponde.

No lo entiendo. ¿Qué ha podido pasar? Su espalda parece más pequeña. Se ha vuelto más delgado, más frágil. Y este sentimiento… ¿Con cuántas máscaras te tapas ahora, Kise-kun?


	3. Aomine: Uno contra uno

**Serie:** _One life, one story._

**Rating:**_ T {lenguaje soez}._

**Disclaimer:**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de todos estos músculos._

* * *

**Aomine:** _Uno contra uno._

Tengo resaca.

No me acuerdo exactamente quién propuso salir a celebrar que habíamos terminado uno de los ciclos de formación optativos de la universidad; y mucho menos puedo poner nombre a lo que bebimos. Sólo sé que el apartamento de Tetsu era el más cercano al bar y que no me daba la gana cargar con Kagami más lejos de él, así que obviamente es donde amanecimos. Me da que Tetsu se ha vengado un poco de la que armamos hasta que pudimos quedarnos dormidos, porque esa mañana al irse hizo un ruido de mil demonios… Todo es culpa de Kagami. ¡Si no aguantas el sake no bebas, _joder_!

—Estoy preocupado por él.

Sentados en torno al kotatsu, empezó a darme un poco igual el dolor de cabeza y las patadas que Kagami me había dado mientras dormía. Sirviendo el almuerzo, Tetsu nos contaba sobre su encuentro con Kise y las impresiones a cerca de su actual personalidad. No pude opinar al respecto. Hace mucho que no veo a Kise, ya que aparte de ir a universidades diferentes las pocas veces que nos encontrábamos era en la parada del metro, en alguna tienda o gracias a nuestros amigos en común. Nunca hubo ningún tipo de contacto intencional y _profundo_, y no era por nada en particular. La ocasión no surgía y punto.

—Puede que lo haya dejado su novia —opinó Kagami, siempre tan creativo—. Kise era el _guapito de la clase_, ¿no? Tal vez las cosas no le estén yendo tan bien ahora.

Tetsu le acercó otro plato de carne, y supe que con eso quería decirle _"cállate"_. Me reí antes de que su mirada se clavase en mí, ocupando su lugar en el kotatsu.

—Creo que algo no va bien —sentenció. Y por un momento, pensé que me estaba echando la culpa a mí de eso. ¡No fastidies, Tetsu! Que esta vez yo no he hecho nada… Aunque total, por mucho que intente expresar mi inocencia, sé que se la pasa por el forro. Aún te sigues vengando por venir a tu casa, ¿verdad cabroncete…?

Pero tengo que admitir que parece serio. Intenté no pensar en lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, porque era absurdo relacionar ambos casos con lo que ahora nos ocupa. ¿Problemas familiares? Según Tetsu, Kise vivía solo gracias al dinero que ganaba como modelo. ¿Tendría algún mal rollo con alguien de su agencia? Puede que tuviese alguna fan que haya querido traspasar los límites y que ahora lo acosara; esas mierdas pasan… Y más siendo el _"guapito de la clase"_. Supongo que lo era.

Escuché una pelota botar. Había dejado a Kagami recibiendo las amenazas silenciosas de Tetsu y volvía a casa para darme un buen baño con el que despejarme; y en mi camino a la estación pasaba frente a la cancha que quedaba junto al parque, donde alguien jugaba.

Pálido, rubio, elástico. Era Kise. No sé por qué, pero pude reconocerle enseguida.

—_Hey_. No sabía que vivías cerca —le dije cuando me colé en la cancha y recogía el balón que se le escapaba tras rebotar en el tablero. La primera expresión que me dedicó fue de sorpresa, y la que le siguió fue como si personificase la resignación. ¿A qué coño viene esa mirada…?

—En realidad no. Pero me apetecía estar lejos de casa hoy. ¿Qué hay de ti? —se acercó para coger la pelota, y no se atrevió a devolverme la mirada hasta que le impedí cogerla—. ¿Aominecchi?

—Pasaba por aquí —mentí.

—¿Y te invadió la nostalgia? —arqueó una ceja, burlándose.

—Si quieres nostalgia, podemos jugar un uno contra uno —le posé la pelota en el pecho— y ser yo el que gane.

Antes de darle tiempo a pensárselo, ya me quitaba la chaqueta y ocupaba mi posición. De mi no vas a escapar esta vez, Kise. Comprobaré como de grande es el cambio que otros han visto en ti.


	4. Kise: Soy un egoísta

**Serie:** _One life, one story._

**Rating:** _T {lenguaje soez}._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de todos estos músculos._

* * *

**Kise:** _Soy un egoísta._

Siempre consigue emocionarme.

Tenía unos reflejos perfectos, una aerodinámica inhumana y una velocidad que no parecía haber disminuido con los años. Verle jugar, enfrentarme una vez más a él era como una de esas cosas que no esperas volver a probar en la vida. Como la excitación latente dentro del pecho que espera y espera hasta que por fin estalla de nuevo. Creo que por mucho que haya intentado taparlo y enterrarlo, esa sensación siempre ha estado ahí. ¡Casi estoy sintiendo envidia de esa pelota a la que tanto mece! Menudo pensamiento estúpido…

En la tercera jugada, ya me ha hecho quitarme el suéter y desabrocharme dos botones de la camisa. Creo que debería dejar de concentrarme tanto en el recorrido descendente de su sudor a través del cuello y prestar atención a las fintas que me intenta colar.

—Oye, oye, ¿no te lo estás tomando muy en serio para ser un encuentro entre colegas? Se supone que saliste a pimplar anoche, ¿no? Finge que eres _menos bueno_ por lo menos —bromeé.

—Podrías haber venido y usar la resaca de excusa —torció la sonrisa antes de lanzarme la pelota con ganas. Me está provocando. Aominecchi no solía ser tan hablador, aunque las cosas cambian si se ha estado juntando con Kagamicchi… Me pregunto si pensar en la posibilidad de que exista _algo_ entre ellos dos rallará lo obsesivo… En mi situación actual, no puedo reprochar nada. Y menos cuando aún siento el sabor de Haizaki en la boca.

—Tenía otros planes.

—¿Es que te has echado novia?

No respondí. Dejarle con la duda era tan gratificante como el hecho de que pensara que podría estar saliendo con una mujer. Entrecerré los ojos, le regalé mi mejor reflejo de vanidad y me moví rápido, imitando la finta de cinco minutos antes. Pude notar la ropa hondear y el pelo darme en la cara, creando una irrefrenable ansia de libertad… Fue una ilusión efímera. En un parpadeo, Aominecchi había frenado, como perdiendo el fuelle, y me dejaba la zona bajo la canasta libre para encestar. La pelota entró sin ningún propósito que la respaldase.

No puede preguntar qué ocurría. No me dio tiempo. Aominecchi se dio la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido y la boca recta. Caminó a zancadas hacia mí y tuve el ridículo impulso de retroceder hasta el poste del tablero, quedándome sin palabras cuando me cogió de la pechera de la camisa e hizo saltar un botón al tirar de ella y deslizarla por mi hombro derecho. El escozor de las heridas me hizo morderme el labio. No por nada tenía puesto el suéter que estúpidamente me había quitado…

—¿Qué coño es esto, Kise?

_Ah, mierda_. Aquí es donde dejamos de fingir que somos amigos y que todo va bien, supongo. Mucho había durado.

—¿Es que nunca has visto marcas de besos antes?

—¿Te estás burlando de mi? ¿Qué putos besos son estos?

Supongo que su razón tiene. Haizaki tenía una costumbre muy dolorosa y primaria a la hora de follarme, y era morderme hasta enterrarme los dientes. Se comportaba como un estúpido animal sobreexcitado cuando se calentaba y eso acarreaba numerosas marcas que tardaban en desaparecer. Por lo menos pude negociar que la cara no se tocaba…

—¿Eres tan inocente, Aominecchi? —lo miré de reojo y me reí en su cara. Porque es lo que hay que hacer ahora; porque no necesito su lástima ni su preocupación. No te atrevas a ser bueno conmigo, _Daiki,_ si no pretendes corresponder a lo que siento. Soy del tipo de persona que se aleja de un amor no correspondido.

—No me toques los cojones —gruñó—. ¿Quién es? ¿Es _él_?

—Sí lo fuese, ¿qué pasa? —cuestioné, apartándole la mano que aún sujetaba mi camisa y acercándome con una caricia en el pecho que pareció dejarle perplejo—. ¿Te pondrías _celoso_?

No tardó en darme un manotazo antes de retroceder dos pasos. Su expresión lo decía todo: odio, decepción, ira, por qués… Bajé las cejas, me arreglé la camisa y le devolví la mirada.

—Estoy saliendo con Haizaki —sentencié—. Si lo quieres entender, estupendo. Si no, intenta ahorrarte tus opiniones.

Soy un egoísta. Uno que no se conforma con atesorar una amistad cuando no es esa el tipo de relación que quiere. Uno que miente, que engaña. Un egoísta que quiere estar contigo aunque no seas tú, aunque tenga que imaginarte y satisfacer una pequeña porción de mi anhelo. Algo muy retorcido que empezó en un callejón, me dio la tregua para enamorarme de otra persona, y volvió como un recordatorio de que era imposible hacerlo.

Soy del tipo de egoísta que pese a todo no quiere perderte, aunque tú ya estés muy lejos de mi alcance.

_"No sé qué estás haciendo con tu vida, Kise"_ me dijo al darme la espalda y desaparecer otra vez. Ya. A veces yo tampoco lo sé.


End file.
